


oh honey! (sweeter than sweet)

by prettymins



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Minho tops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, boys fucking, but again they’re both switches, chris is a good boy, chris is a tired university student, cockring man, dick sucking, kill me for making this sin, literally the bare MINIMUM plot this is letting off some phat steam, minho fucks chris, minho wants to give him a treat, multiple orgasms on both ends, oversensitivity, sorta - Freeform, spankig?? a little, they use honey, theyre both switches but minho doms here, this is filthy man, uhhh i’m sorry for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettymins/pseuds/prettymins
Summary: chris is tired and sex deprived, minho notices and takes care of him. (ft cock rings and honey.)





	oh honey! (sweeter than sweet)

Chris was tired. Tired and stressed. With his final year only just beginning, he could only just barely deal with the plethora of deadlines he had been given and even with his vastly growing skill level on his beloved laptop, the songs he was producing were scraping only slightly above satisfactory. He’d spent endless nights flopping onto bed next to a barely awake Minho who sleepily reached out his arms to accomodate the older boy who didn’t even realise his own tears coating his cheeks, Minho’s fingers pressing away the kinks in his shoulders before they fell asleep without even saying a word to each other. 

To say Minho was worried as an understatement. He felt in constant unrest when Chris wasn’t home and his heart sank seeing the dark circles under his boyfriends eyes. Minho couldn’t ignore the stress Chris’ body and brain was under, he felt at loss in ways to help him. His heart ached at the mans strained muscles, his headaches and on some extremely rare bad nights, his anxious vomiting. 

Though nothing made Minho’s heart race in uncertainty than during the nights where Chris began moaning and twitching in his sleep, dreams full of his sexual desires. When this happened, the younger boy was stuck on what to do. The pale shine of the streetlights outside their bedroom window glowed down onto Chris’ face, showing nothing but pure desperation and utter desire for fulfilment. But what was Minho to do? Wake him up and make him feel good or let him get the precious few hours of sleep a night he needed? The times where Chris’ hips would unconsciously and messily rock into Minho during his slumber made the younger bite his lip, whimpering to himself as he refrained from getting the other off.

Sometimes Chris did manage to come as a result of his fitful grinding, his sweet cries fueling Minho’s incredulously guilty hand to tug faster on his own dick which was neglected too due to the chaos of Chris’ university life. Chris always woke up earlier than Minho, usually showered before he left. Minho never heard any comment on Chris’ night episodes, not that he made any either. 

And then, Minho’s opportunity came. 

Chris’ break. It was two weeks long. Knowing Chris, he’s spend the first week catching up on and exceeding the expectations of his workload. But the second week? He was all Minho’s. And Minho was planning to start the first night Chris came home. He planned on giving Chris his absolute all, and some more on top of that. Chris was his good little boy after all, he needed a reward for his hard work.

 

Minho smiles from his place sitting on the kitchen counter and drops the knife he was holding upon hearing the clicks and thuds of the front door to their apartment opening and closing. He listens as Chris slides off his shoes and dumps his backpack in the entrance way.

“Minho?” Chris calls, sweet as he turns a corner into the kitchen area. 

Minho watches as Chris’ lips stretch into a smile, black curly hair flopping over his forehead. He subconsciously smiles back, his heart thumping lowly in his chest. 

“Hey, baby.” Minho leans forward to capture Chris’ expecting lips on his, humming as the older boy giggled and pulled away. 

“Why do you taste like honey?” Minho’s face flushed slightly at the question. Suddenly remembering what he had done.

“I wanted to uh— to give you a surprise. And I just had some honey as well.” He replied, looking timidly into Chris’ suspicious eye. 

“ _Surprise?_ What is it?” Chris smiled, placing hands on either side of where Minho sat on the counter before leaning in to lock their lips once more, sucking for a moment on the younger boys bottom lip to capture the sweet of the honey lingering on his lips.

Minho pulled back and smirked lightly. “Do you wanna know, baby?” He said, eyes twinkling with playfulness beyond compare. Chris nodded at him with a wide smile.

Minho lifted his hands and deftly pushed his fingers onto Chris’ broad chest, pushing him away to create a fair bit of space between them. He smiled sweetly before adjusting his position on the island bench and spreading his legs open.

Chris quite literally choked on air at the sight before him. Minho, who was dressed in simply a longer shirt with black boxers, was breathtaking enough. But Chris caught the way the light reflected off of Minho’s tanned thighs. 

Chris often, in his mind and during a few heated moments between the two, called Minho’s skin the colour of honey, more commonly referring to Minho’s ‘honey thighs’. He never knew Minho would take it _this_ literally. 

But he did. The inner parts of his thighs were deliciously glistening. The thinnest strings of the sticky, sweet substance stretching until they snapped, flicking back to his thighs or trailing themselves over his underwear. Chris felt instantly dizzy at the purely erotic sight of Minho positioned on the counter, practically _asking_ him to ravish the most supple parts of his legs that he _knew_ Chris particularly loved. 

“I thought you deserved a little treat, baby. You’ve been working so hard.” Minho’s voice was coy, innocent, anything that was the opposite of the sinful acts he was instigating. 

“Minho. _Fuck._ ” Chris groaned, almost immediately dropping to his knees in front of Minho, but tilting his head up quickly to peck at his boyfriends lips. “ _Jesus,_ you’re so fucking _hot._ ”

Minho smiles at the older boy whose eyes were wide in fascination staring directly at the honey that coated his bare legs. He’d shaved that morning to ensure Chris would enjoy this. Chris always enjoyed when Minho would let him unleash himself over the stunningly thick thighs of the dancer. 

“Go ahead, sweetheart. Mark me all you want.” That was Chris’ permission, his green light to dive head first into the thick heat of the boy’s thighs, licking a firm, wide stripe up the left thigh all the way from the mid area to the very edge of his underwear. He felt Minho’s legs widen further, so he pushed firmer against the warmth of the boy as he lapped up all the sweetness coating the soft skin of his thigh, switching in between the left and the right graciously. 

And then came the sucking. Minho sighed when Chris first sucked on the skin on his right thigh, the pain of it pleasuring him in unexplainable ways. His hands fell back further on the counter as Chris wrapped his hands around his soft calves and spread his legs even further to give his vicious mouth even more access as he greedily moved place to place, sucking dark hickeys everywhere in his trail.

Chris whimpered needily once Minho sat up and pushed his fingers through the older boy’s curls in an almost drunk fashion. His eyes closing as full moans dripped like honey from his lips. Minho tugged at his hair, the feeling painfully good on Chris’ scalp. That’s when Chris bit at Minho’s legs, which were now relatively clean from all the honey that had previously coated them. 

Minho squeaked, a harsh shiver trailing down his body and goosebumps rising on his skin. The pain of being bitten was sharp but faded quickly as Chris’ warm tongue smoothened out over the marks he was unforgivingly leaving.

It wasn’t until Chris began creeping his fingers upwards to just under the fabric of Minho’s underwear, and he not-so-subtlety nosed at Minho’s painfully hard dick with a gravelly hum of unadulterated _want,_ that Minho stopped him.

“Mm, okay baby.” Minho placed a soft hand underneath his chin, heat flushing through his body as Chris looked up at him with a dark yet somehow innocent gaze before he pulled him up into a standing position. 

Climbing off of the bench, he noticed the wet feeling between his thighs as he walked. A hand gripping Chris’ as he lead him all the way to the bedroom.

Upon entering the room, Minho immediately slammed the door shut, and then Chris to the door, attaching his lips to his neck in lightning speed. Chris began whimpering again, arching his back to curve into Minho easily. The younger boy smiled against Chris’ neck and sidled a thigh between the curly haired males legs, to which he almost immediately began grinding down on.

Minho parted from the older boy’s neck, lips swollen and red. “I’m gonna take care of you tonight, okay baby boy?” 

Chris let out a guttural moan, knowing the meaning behind Minho’s words. His mind flooding with images of all the previous times Minho had properly fucked him and how unholy it always turned out to be. 

“Okay _hyung._ Take care of me, _please._ ” Minho chuckled at Chris’ desperate words. Despite being older, Chris always did like calling Minho hyung when he was bottoming. Minho didn’t really question it, he found it hot and it obviously got Chris off. Maybe being fucked by Minho was the point where he could let everything go, including what would be his dignity if he wasn’t so damn shameless about it Minho didn’t love it so much.

Minho attacked Chris’ neck again, biting more than sucking due to the smile on his face, before pulling his hands around Chris’ hips to the front of his sweats and dipping his fingers underneath with careful teasing. Chris immediately whined with need, bucking himself more forcefully onto Minho’s bare thigh. The dancers smile grew wider as he hooked his fingers under Chris’ sweats and pulled them off down his legs until they were at the floor and Minho was kneeling in front of him. 

He hummed at Chris’ pale blue lace underwear, remembering the first time Chris had showed him his lingerie and how Minho looked after him then, too. Minho nosed at Chris’ painfully obvious (and probably painfully aching) hard on, listening intently to the whines coming from the boy above.

“Chris, baby, why’re you wearing your special underwear. Hm?” Minho’s fingers began crawling up and down, pinching at the pale boy’s ass and legs, his fingers leaving a red trail of where they pressed into. 

Chris whimpered once more. Bringing a hand that was fisted at his side up to clench into his hair, helping him hold back from thrusting into Minho’s face. “I want— I wanted to surprise hyungie tonight.”

It came out in soft pants, his voice thick with desire for relief. Desire to feel good. 

“Oh baby. You’re such a good boy for hyungie aren’t you?” Minho smiled, bringing his fingers around Chris’ body lightly to tug his dripping cock out of the beautiful coloured lace of his underwear. “Hyungie thinks you’re a good boy.”

A fully fleshed out moan fell from Chris’ thick lips, either from Minho’s words or the way he carefully tongued the tip of his cock. Probably a mixture of both. Minho hummed against Chris, burying his face into his thigh in content whilst giving the pinkness of Chris’ length a few tugs. The older boy’s legs tensed and his eyes screwed shut but not for long before Minho’s mouth was covering his dick and sucking the life out of it. 

Chris’ sounds were uncontrollable. Minho honestly wondered if their neighbours could hear him, or anyone outside. It made Minho’s dick throb painfully at the thought of people hearing him make his boyfriend feel so good, so he sucked Chris in deeper and pushed his hands around to grab fistfuls of the flesh of his ass. A high pitched, almost squeal-like whine fell from Chris’ lips and he involuntarily bucked his hips into Minho’s face.

Initially, Minho gagged, choking slightly on the shaft that lay in the heat of his mouth. Then he pulled a hand away to spank at Chris’ ass in warning, something that didn’t help as all as Chris yelped and once again rocked into Minho.

Minho pulled off, smiling with a dark gaze up at Chris through his long lashes. “Do you wanna fuck my face, baby?”

Chris looked down, a hand still in his hair, chest heaving. “I—, hyungie this is okay. I’m sorry.”

“Baby, you can fuck my face, I don’t mind. I’m here to look after you tonight, okay?” Minho sweetly called, gripping at Chris’ hand that wasn’t locked in his curly locks to drag it through his own black hair, waiting for Chris to tighten his grip. 

“Hyung. I don’t want to hurt you.” Chris said, an uneasy lilt to his tone. It almost drowned out the guttural lust in his voice.

“My sweet baby boy won’t hurt me,” Minho smiled at Chris’ concern. “How about if you’re hurting me I’ll—, I’ll uh. I’ll tap your tummy three times. Hm?”

Chris giggled innocently, almost childlike, and nodded. Minho grinned wider at the precious boy in front of him and gripped his cock harder, the strain of his own cock in his underwear becoming more unbearable as the seconds passed.

“Shirt off baby. I wanna see you.” Minho mumbled, watching Chris instantly tug his shirt over his head. He smiled when Chris dropped it next to him before focusing once more on the task before him.

Dragging a tongue up from the base to the tip of Chris’ cock before taking him into his mouth fully, Minho gazed up at Chris. His dark eyes peeking underneath his eyelashes, in Chris’ opinion, looked completely erotic. Minho hummed for the older boy to begin, moving his tongue underneath his cock to instigate movement. Chris groaned, bringing the hand in his hair down to latch into Minho’s before softly pulling his hips back and thrusting forward.

It felt good, anything to do with Minho’s mouth felt good, but when Minho moaned around Chris’ cock and his eyes rolled back the slightest bit Chris thought it felt 50 times more amazing. 

He picked up the pace, hips almost moving on their own accord on pure thirst for an orgasm. He watched as Minho clenched his thighs together and he thrust just that little bit harder, the need to come overwhelming his body. Minho began whimpering when Chris started talking, moaning, whining out sentences of how good he felt. 

“Hyungie— _jesus christ!_ Fuck, hyung you feel so good.”

When Minho’s thighs began rubbing against each other, that’s when Chris lost it. He saw Minho’s left hand drag down to palm at his own erection, and he saw the way Minho’s hips bucked at the feeling. Chris was panting inbetween incoherent sentences and desperate mewls. He fucked into Minho faster, and Minho began to choke, tears forming in his eyes and throat involuntarily clenching. But Minho didn’t stop him, Minho just wailed some more on his hot dick and looked at Chris like he was craving his cum, a few salty tears dropping from the corners. 

Chris came then, his hands clenching in Minho’s hair who almost immediately began swallowing like he hadn’t drank anything in days. He whined and writhed against the door he was pressed on, his cum spilling into the awaiting mouth of his boyfriend. He felt dizzy, his thighs were trembling and threatening to give out. And Minho looked extremely satisfied with that.

Once Minho pulled off, he immediately began speaking to Chris, his voiced still sweet through the chokey edge. 

“Oh Channie, you’re so dirty coming in my mouth aren’t you? Did it feel good? Stuffing your cock into hyungie’s mouth?” Chris immediately felt himself hardening again, how could he not when none other than Lee Minho was knelt before him, lips traced with cum and hair a mess, calling him a dirty boy?

Minho stood up, backing up until the backs of his knees hit the bed. He whipped off his long shirt before falling down onto the covers, reaching to the bedside table to pull out a tube of raspberry flavoured lube. Chris watched him, curious. He didn’t move because he didn’t know what Minho wanted to do with him yet. He wasn’t supposed to disobey Minho. 

Suddenly Minho laid down, gesturing for Chris to join him on the bed. When Chris laid next to him, Minho hummed in disapproval. Suddenly, Chris understood. He crawled around the bed until he reached Minho’s crotch and he tugged the younger boy’s underwear cleanly off his legs.

“Yours too.” Minho mumbled, running his index finger along to pale skin of his boyfriends calf. 

Chris nodded, pulling his own underwear off too before crawling over Minho. Looking up at the older boy through his lashes, ready to lean down and take his cock into his mouth.

But Minho looked back at him, and shook his head with a mischievous grin. “I want your ass up here, sweetheart.” 

Chris immediately blushed, stutters of somewhat whimpers falling from his lips like a waterfall. Minho raised an eyebrow expectantly, urging Chris to move. So he did, turning his body and straddling his thighs over Minho’s chest, his eyes still hungrily focused on the angrily hard cock in front of him.

Minho hummed in approval this time, and Chris began kitten licking the tip of his boyfriends gorgeous cock, letting some of his saliva dribble down before softly placing his lips around the head. Minho sighed in satisfaction, his hands rubbing up the backs of Chris’ thighs before coming down in a playful smack over his ass cheeks. He giggled at Chris’ gasp of surprise.

Chris enjoyed himself, working his way around Minho’s dick. That was before he heard the telltale sound of a bottle cap flicking open and the squelch of Minho’s lube.

When Minho’s index finger began swirling around the rim of Chris asshole, he whined, pressing his ass up further into the air, hoping to capture Minho’s finger somehow.

“No, baby. Be patient.” Minho murmured, silky breath hitting Chris’ skin in the most pleasant way. Chris’ hips sunk down at this, allowing Minho to continue without intervention. 

Minho was struggling, it was obvious. His hips were twitching, causing Chris’ teeth to brush occasionally on his length. It made Minho shudder, he’d always strangely liked the feeling. He was hard for a while even before his boyfriend had arrived home, the excitement of what he was planning to do washed over his senses all day. Right now, he was close to coming. A bit too close for comfort.

He dipped the tip of his index finger into Chris’ swelling heat, feeling the way it clenched on reflex to Minho’s awaited intrusion. He smiled, swirling it around and pushing it deeper, he felt the twitch of Chris’ cock on his chest.

Soon enough, he was pushed in as far as he could go, so he began the slow drawing out of his finger. Chris’ mouth stopped moving over his own dick, relishing in the feeling of it all. When Minho thrusted the finger back in, Chris moaned loud before he could pull off, the vibrations of his throat at the tip of Minho’s cock forcing Minho’s hips inadvertently upwards. Chris choked and Minho’s finger pulled outwards again, a low groan falling from his mouth at the feeling of Chris all over him.

Chris pulled off, his pants being heard clearly by his boyfriend who softly swirled his finger around the rim again and teasingly pushed in. 

“H—hyung. Please, I’ll—, I’ll come again.” He said, hips curling up wantonly. Minho simply brought his other hand to slap at Chris’ ass again, massaging it roughly as he pushed his hips back down to be flush against his chest.

“Hold off. Don’t come until I tell you too, okay?” The words were stern and sinful off his tongue. Chris whined in protest to the response but quickly relaxed his hips.

Minho proceeded in pushing his index finger into the warmth of his boyfriend, smiling at the way Chris’ fingers pressed tightly into his thighs.

The smile dropped off his face as soon as Chris took took his flushed cock between his lips though, wasting no time in pressing down as far as he could and pulling off repeatedly, faster than Minho had thought he’d ever done so before. Minho began moaning, loud, high pitched whines squeaking out as he tried to hold his hips back from violently abusing his boyfriends throat. His finger began moving faster without him noticing, the effect of Chris’ wet mouth taking a toll on his teasingly slow pace. 

Chris brought a hand to Minho’s base, rocking it up and down in time with his lips, before abandoning it to allow his mouth further down over Minho’s cock. Minho’s words were praises before, but now he cried out objection as his hips twitched more forcefully, the muscles of his thighs bulging as he attempted to stop the oncoming thrusts he was about to perform.

“Chris! _Holy shit—_ Baby, stop!” He croaked out, finger still subconsciously moving as his body became on fire with the need to come. Chris moaned at a particularly hard thrust of Minho’s finger into him, which eventually caused Minho’s hips to jolt up into his mouth.

Once he started, Minho couldn’t stop thrusting into Chris’ mouth. Dick hitting the back of his boyfriends throat as he felt his fingers tighten on the skin of his thighs.

“I’m gonna _cum!_ Holy shit, baby stop! You feel so good— I’m gonna cum!” Minho’s hips thrust up animalistically into the now abused mouth of his boyfriend, who simply stayed there and took it as Minho jammed a finger harshly into his hole and bucked his hips up relentlessly into his mouth. 

After a remarkably loud scream-like moan from Minho, his load spilled unforgivingly into Chris’ waiting mouth. He mewled, body twitching slightly as Chris swallowed around his sensitive cock and licked around it to clean him up. After Minho’s mind stopped being fuzzy from the indescribable pleasure he had felt, he realised what Chris had done. How he had _disobeyed_ him.

Chris was licking a long stripe up Minho’s shaft, from base to tip, when he felt Minho’s hands come down sharply on the sides of his thighs, a sting burning them red. He immediately recoiled, yelping softly as Minho growled.

“Off.”

Chris immediately scrambled off of his boyfriend, sitting back on his calves while facing him. He almost whimpered at the dark look Minho was giving him.

Minho sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching to grab something from the still opened draw of the bedside cabinet. Chris couldn’t see it but he knew it was bad, especially as a smirk appeared on Minho’s face before he turned to the boy.

He crawled over to where Chris sat. “Close your eyes.”

His voice was cold. It usually got like this when Chris so blatantly disobeyed him. The older immediately shut his eyes, the sensory deprivation exciting him and scaring him in so many ways. That’s when he felt Minho’s hand cupping his twitching, hard shaft only to tighten something around the base. Chris whined and shuddered and bucked his hips, because without opening his eyes he still recognised it to be a cockring. 

“Hyung—“ He started, in disbelief of what Minho was doing to him.

“Shh. If you don’t like it, think twice next time before pulling a stunt like that, hmm? Open your eyes now.”

Chris couldn’t complain, deep down he knew the consequences. And he couldn’t ignore the way his heart flipped in excitement at the pale pink translucent ring curving around his member.

“Lay back.” Minho’s voice gradually got softer, but Chris could still tell he was mad about being forced to come early, even if he loved the feeling.

Chris laid back on the bed, shutting his eyes and breathing in before opening them to find Minho reaching for the lube bottle he’d abandoned earlier. 

As soon as Minho had a finger coated, he thrusted it back into Chris who’s back arched and breathing hitched, surprised at such a sudden beginning. 

“You’re so bad, Channie. I let you—“ deep thrust in, Chris makes a few choked sounds. “I let you make me choke on your dick, and you pull that?”

Chris whined, his cock that was throbbing before was now painfully straining beneath the prettily coloured ring. 

“You’re fucking _filthy._ You know that?” Pull out, thrust back in. “Sucking me off like that and drinking all my cum.”

Minho poured more lubricant over his fingers and worked in a second one, the stretch making Chris mewl lewdly, delicious to Minho’s ears. 

“I wanted to give you a special night tonight. But you just _had—_ ” He begins pumping the two fingers in Chris, a rhythm emerging. “— to go against me. Hyungie has to give you a hard time now, Channie.”

At the mention of the misused honorifics from Minho, Chris keened. He was getting dizzy, the pain of his cock becoming almost unbearable so that when Minho added a third finger which brushed repeatedly against his prostate, he almost pulled his hips back, a high pitched whine falling from his lips. Minho stared blatantly as his boyfriends desperate features, the knitted eyebrows, flushed cheeks and abused lips making his confidence surge. 

He began thrusting harder, faster, holding Chris’ hips that attempted to escape the sensory overload. Chris’ sounds becoming louder as his body twitched, his cock getting pinker and looking angrier than before. Chris brought a hand to his cock, attempting to relieve its pain, but Minho let a hand harshly spank his pale thigh which caused both of Chris’ hands to find homage in the sheets next to his head.

Minho watched in fascination as Chris’ hips bucked frantically, his fingers twisting into the sheets and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead. Minho’s fingers worked faster, harder, Chris began yelling out harsh _Ah!_ ’s to match the obscene squelches of the fingers inside of him.

“ _Hyungie!—_ ” He cried, face completely flushed now. It didn’t stop Minho, only egged him on further.

“Come on Channie, almost there.” He mewled, eyes drifting to the hysterical quivering of his boyfriends cock. “Come for hyungie.”

At those words, Chris’ body spasmed uncontrollably. His back lifted and fell onto the bed like rapid fire, his legs twitching and his hips rising into a fierce tremor. Minho watched in awe, fingers still slowly pumping him through his magnificent orgasm. Minho’s eyes fell onto Chris’ cock once more and he smiled devilishly, Chris had had a dry orgasm. That meant his member was still hard, flushed red with the abuse afflicted upon it. Chris’ pants mixed with whines as his feet thrashed on the blankets in desperation to cum.

“Fuck, _baby._ ” Minho started, reaching to take the cockring from Chris’ base. His smile broadened as Chris helped and flinched in complete sensitivity. “You’re so fucking hot.”

Chris whined, loud, and Minho tossed the ring somewhere on his bed, getting up onto his knees and coating his own cock, which had inevitably become hard again after Chris’ little show, in lube. He pumped it once, twice, before leaning over Chris and poking his head at the entrance of his heat. Chris whimpered, his legs shutting closed and knees bumping at Minho’s chest.

“Open up baby.” Minho asked, sweeter than the honey that still traced his thighs. Chris simply whined and spread his legs again.

Minho smiled and leaned down, kissing at the crease forming between Chris’ eyebrows. “You’re doing _so_ good, baby boy. Hyungie is very proud.”

Chris smiled softly at this, back relaxing a little as the head of Minho’s cock pressed into him once again. Minho looked eyes with the older boy, waiting for a nod to say he could go. 

Chris nodded, hands coming up to grip at Minho’s arms which now lay either side of him. His fingers clenched around the biceps of Minho’s arms as he pushed in further, until he was all the way to the hilt. Minho moaned lusciously, his eyebrows knitting together to match his boyfriends as his fingertips went white at his grip on the bedsheets. 

It seemed like an eternity before Chris mumbled a weak; “Okay hyungie.” 

Minho pulled out slowly and thrusted back in, grunting at the feeling of Chris so hot and tight around him. He kept going, picking up the pace, feeling Chris’ fingernails dig into his arms from the feeling of being filled. He hit harder and faster, and Chris’ body began writhing as he cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Minho pulled out and flipped the older boy over before thrusting into him again, moving with an intense pace that had the pale boy drooling as he wailed.

“ _Hyung— please!_ Please, please, please, please, _please—_ ” He cut off as Minho placed a hand on the back of his head, shoving the left side of his face into the covers before thrusting in with a bruising intent.

Chris began sobbing, his arms moving around the bed and gripping onto anything he could. “Hyung—, hyungie I _can’t!_ I can’t _cum!_ ” 

Minho watched as the tears fell down Chris’ cheeks and the saliva ran freely from his mouth. He was whining, wailing, screaming for Minho to make him come. To stop the pain. It was such a filthy scene, it brought Minho to the edge almost immediately. He grit his teeth, denying his own orgasm before his boyfriend’s. 

“You can come, baby. You’re gonna come all over the sheets like the _dirty_ boy you are. Okay?” Minho grunted, impossibly thrusting harder into the craving slick of Chris, knowing he was hitting his prostate due to the carnal squeals from the elder.

“Hyung—“ Chris was cut off by his own drawn out moan, broken with the chokes of his sore throat. His body was convulsing vehemently, hole tightening impossibly hard around Minho’s cock. 

He sobbed out in pain as his seed spilled out onto the sheets, the intesity of his orgasm doubled with the anger of his cock from his previous dry attempt at satisfaction. 

Minho whined out, thrusting himself in a stuttering rhythm throughout his own orgasm. Words subconsciously falling from his lips in praise of the older boy. “Good boy, you’re so good to me. _Fuck,_ you’re fucking filthy.” 

His ears listened in content at Chris’ whines, and he felt the way Chris’ hips bucked from his in sensitivity. So Minho pulled out, and rolled the pale boy’s body over, eyes glaring at the mess on the sheets and the twitching still of his half limp cock. Smiling, he gripped at Chris’ wrists and leaned down, ignoring the squeaks of protest and biting hard onto Chris’ hip as he tried to tilt away from the younger boy. 

Minho kitten licked at Chris’ painfully throbbing cock and took him into his mouth, groaning in satisfaction as Chris bucked up and he felt even more cum spilling onto his tongue. He milked out Chris’ orgasm further, looking up through his lashes at the exhausted male who whined some more and stuttered his hips. 

Minho finished and pulled off once Chris started crying again due to the oversensitivity, truly finished with his mind consuming orgasm. He smiled at the older boy, crawling over him to brush some hair from his eyes, leaning down to lock their lips together.

He pulled back the see the older now smiling too, soft pants falling from his mouth and eyes glazed over. Minho giggled and kissed his cheek.

“That’s my baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> i am so SORRY for this like
> 
> jesus shoot me i’m going to hell


End file.
